


I Volunteer

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Castiel Has Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester stood in his best clothes, anticipation killing him.</p><p>He knew his name was in to be reaped so many times he couldn’t keep track anymore. John was dead and Sammy was growing and was always hungry and Dean couldn’t work because there were no jobs. He had had no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester stood in his best clothes, anticipation killing him.

He knew his name was in to be reaped so many times he couldn’t keep track anymore. John was dead and Sammy was growing and was always hungry and Dean couldn’t work because there were no jobs. He had had no choice.

Bela Talbot stepped forward, her stupid, puffy dress bouncing in the wind.

Dean looked for Sam over the crowd as she spoke. He knew his brother was scared for him.

"Joanna Harvelle!" There were screams from the girl’s family as she walked to the stage.

"Dean Winchester!" Dean’s eyes slammed closed and he took a breath. He stepped out of line.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice rang out, silencing the crowd. Dean watched in shock as Castiel Novak stepped forward.

Everyone started whispering as the small boy stood beside Jo on the stage.

Bela finished her speech and led the tributes into the justice building.

Sam ran to Dean, crying into his shirt. Dean was in the middle of calming him down when Castiel’s family came up to them.

"Would you like to thank him?" Castiel’s mother asked. Dean nodded and told Sam to go home with his friend Kevin.

Castiel’s family went in first to say their goodbyes. They came out crying.

Castiel was staring out the window when Dean walked in.

"Why did you take my place?" Castiel turned around to face him. "I know your name was only in there once."

"You matter, Dean." Was all he said.

"What?"

"You’re all your brother has. I’m the youngest of eight," Castiel sat down. "I don’t matter, in the long run. I won’t inherit anything. I won’t have anything to offer whoever my parents decide I will marry. I’m not smart or funny or beautiful. No one will even notice that I’m gone."

There was a banging on the door and Castiel took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Castiel," Dean said.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

Dean didn’t watch the games. He only looked for the ones that were killed, waiting to see Castiel’s name.


	2. Chapter 2

No one was more surprised when Cas won the Games than Castiel himself.

He looked terrified the whole victory tour, jaded. When asked how he survived, he paled.

“I hid.” Was all he would say.

Everyone in District 11 was talking about him. In their homes, in the market, in the fields. Dean just wanted to see him.

One day, after Castiel finally got home. Dean went to the Victor’s Village after the work day ended. He knock on doors until he found Castiel’s.

Cas was wrapped in a too big sweater and looked so tired. He also looked surprised to see Dean there. Dean held out the basket of bread and sweets that Sam had made for him.

“Come in,” Cas said, quietly, opening the door wider. He led Dean down the hall to the large kitchen.

“Big house.”

“Yes.” Castiel said. “Too big.”

Dean nodded. Castiel’s mother had been so distraught when Cas volunteered she’d had a heart attack. His father had soon followed her. Cas was all alone in the world.

“What can I do for you, Dean?”

“I just wanted to thank you again. For taking my place.” Cas shrugged.

“Like I said. You’re worth something.”

“How did you do it?” Cas looked down at the counter.

“I hid, for a long time. I moved at night when the broadcasts ended. I got sponsors for what I did for you. They sent me food, water,” Cas swallowed hard. “A boy from District 1 found me. He didn’t kill me, though. He tied me to a tree and tortured me for days before I got free. I killed him.”

Cas curled in on himself them, wrapping his arms around his middle. Dean just stared.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Dean.”

“No, it’s not! Those are my scars, Cas. I did this to you.”

“I volunteered, Dean! I didn’t have to. You didn’t make me. I wanted to!”

“You wanted to die?” Cas didn’t answer. Dean’s stomach dropped. “Why?”

“I’m not anything, Dean. I thought I never would be. It was a way out for a coward. If your name hadn’t been called, I would have gone for someone else.”

Dean reached out and pulled Cas into a hug. Cas was stiff for a moment, then he broke down. Dean sank down to the ground with him as he cried, rubbing his back, comfortingly.

“I killed, Dean. I killed Alistair, I killed my parents,” He sobbed. “I’m all alone now. More alone than I’ve ever been.”

“Hey, you look at me, Cas,” Dean demanded, pulling his chin up. “You are not alone. As long as I’m alive, you will never be alone. Do you understand?”

Cas searched his face. “Why would you waste your time with me?”

“You’re not a waste of anything. You were willing to give your life so that I could stay with my brother. You hid the whole time because you didn’t want to kill. You only did in self defense. You are what this world needs.”

“Will you stay with me?” Cas asked, burrowing back into Dean’s arms. Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“For as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
